(Old) Foxy's Fun (Discontinued)
by Toybonneh
Summary: Foxy is an animatronic that loves attention but what will happen when she falls in love with someone (this story is old for the remastered version look in my stories titled as "Foxy's Fun")
1. Chapter 1

Unhappy Foxy

Foxy hummed in her cove as she always did. finally she got bored and peaked out of her cove and down the hallway to Mike's office. she noticed he hadn't looked at her camera in a while this made her a little frustrated. she thrashed her tail furiously then dashed down down the hall she swung through the door and jumped on Mike slamming him to the ground then growling in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Apologize

Mike shook with fear as the medal fox hung over him. he was wondering when she was gonna kill him, finally he choked out, "I'm sorry Foxy it was my mistake I'm sorry please don't kill me." she slowly got off of him, he watched her as she waved her hand as if to say it better not the then walked back to her cove. he watched her disappear into the darkness having a strange feeling about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Fix me

As Foxy walked back to her cove she looked bonnie playing some game with Freddy and chica giving out cake and pizza, she then looked at the camera it move to her and the red light came on. she felt good someone was watching her for some reason she felt tickled that it was Mike, she wanted to go back to him so she did. she walked to the door then it slammed in front of her, she knocked on it then found a marker and took a piece of paper and wrote please fix me on it, she put it on the window and walked back to her cove.


	4. Chapter 4

Asking permission

The now embarrassed mike prayed that Foxy didn't hate him now. he looked at the paper that Foxy had put on the window then the time, 6:00 his shirt was now over he let out a sigh of relief then the phone rang. he jumped thinking it might be Foxy but then realized it was the phone he picked it up and answered, "hello Mike security guard." hello hello hay u made it im guessing u have some questions so ask away." the phone guy replied, "uh ya I want to fix Foxy can I?" mike asked, "ya about that wait what?" the phone guy said swallowing hard. "i want to fix foxy can i?" mike repeated, "well um i guess so but listen she's not a normal animatronic she's..." the phone guy warned as mike interrupted. "ya thanks man by the way ur late for your shift." (click) mike smiled thinking of all the ways he could fix foxy and make her better maybe even make her more active at night.


	5. Chapter 5

Fixing the Foxy

as persist as mike was he walked to pirates cove and opened the curtains to see the now powered down Foxy. as wrecked as she was he wondered how she was moving but at the same time admiring the fox. he activated her to get her to move she screeched trying to say something. mike looked at her and said, "its ok foxy I'm here to fix you." Foxy looked at him then walked to the parts and service room practically dragging him. she let him go and he started to work he gathered parts and set them down the curious Foxy played with them. mike opened a door on her back he was shocked to see her endoskeleton was in near perfect condition. he found a pretty large tank that seemed out of place he felt along a hose that connected to the tank. it felt almost flesh like he stopped when foxy grabbed his hand. he looked at her as she held out a small box with part of voice written on the side. of it mike put it in and connected the wires to it. it wasn't hard considering there wasn't another voice box to take out. foxy allowed mike to repair her welding and painting her. by the time mike was done foxy felt like there wasn't one spot mike hadn't touched on her she looked in the mirror and said. "ye did it mike ye fixed me." mike smiled then felt him being crushed. foxy was hurting him after a while he squeaked out. "foxy to tight." foxy quickly let go. "well i never would have seen her as a hugger until now." a female voice said from a dark corner she then stepped into the light revealing herself. "ms Fazbear how are you? " mike greeted, foxy stud in place acting like a mindless robot. "well mike u know I can't pay u for her repairs all i can do is give you the opportunity to go to day shift its better pay." ms fazbear announced, mike thought for a few seconds then replied. "yes... no I like the night shift if i could I'd like to stay another week." ms fazbear liked the thought of not having to do so much paperwork for a new employee so she handed mike a pack of paper. "the contract I'm guessing." mike asked, ms fazbear only nodded then walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

feelings

mike sat in his office and pondered what would foxy be like now hopefully she wouldn't want to kill him. finally the clock hit 12 officially starting his shift but mike was lost in his thoughts about foxy. slowly starting to smile as his mind wandered from what she would be like to what she looked like. Foxy jumped out of her cove running as fast as she can to mike's office she stopped at the door to see the now devilish grin on mike's face. "what makes ye so happy?" she asked making mike snap out of his thoughts. "uh nothing." he replied hiding his real feelings towards her. "really because from what i know what would make a boy as happy as ye were would only be one thing a gall." she theorised walking in and closing the doors. mike uncomfortably shifted in his chair then responded. "well ya its a girl she's pretty cute and she is a pirate to." foxy blushed but on her emotionless face no one but her could tell. "a pirate ye say does she have a hook for her hand or maybe an eye patch she doesn't really need but waits for fun or likes a guard?" foxy interrogated. "yes, yes, and idk i hope she does." mike willingly answered foxy turned to mike wanting to kiss him but knowing it would make him feel uncomfortable do to her medal skin. she looked at the clock "3:48" she read. mike looked at foxy wondering how he could make her human like but couldn't find a way. "well mate I'll be right back i must go to me cove for some things don't run away now." foxy said with a charming voice then opening the door and walking into the darkness. mike got up and walked to the door wanting to run after her, but doesn't. instead he just stands at the door smiling


	7. Chapter 7

Fun with Foxy

mike sat in his chair and waited for Foxy. "she's hot." mike thought finally foxy walked in the room and closed the door. mike noticed she didn't have a hook she had a regular hand. he also noticed foxy seemed a lot more feminine looking than before. she left she smiled then pushed mike against the wall "um f...foxy what are u doing?" mike questions "come on mikey I know u want me." she slid her hand up and down his crotch making an outline in his pants of his massive shaft. she looked at it then kissing him. he lets her unzip his pants and pull them down with his boxers. foxy licked his rock hard shaft then put it in her mouth. slowly going up and down mike laid his head back and closed his eyes as foxy gave him a blow job. the faster she went the better it felt when mike was close to his max foxy started giving him foreplay mike was holding himself back enjoying the pleasure a bit too much. foxy swallowed him then she felt something warm hit the back of her throat and tongue. she let him slide out of her mouth then played with his cum she gargled it for a minute then swallowed it. she looked at the time 5:57. she got up and winked at mike then saying. "tomorrow will be better so stick around." mike fixed his outfit and pulled his pants and boxers on before the phone rang he picked it up and answered. "hello mike security guard." "hello hello hay mike i see you've made it another night only 2 more to go or no 7 actually i herd u went for another week so u must like it here when will u be going to full employee." the phone guy shotgunned. "well ya u could say i like something here and I've been thinking about it maybe i will when i find ms Fazbear again." mike responded. "well I'll talk to u tomorrow man remember don't get caught by the pirate shell punish you." the phone guy joked. "yeah she sher will." mike agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Fazbear Fun

Foxy sat in her cove thinking about last night. she really liked mike, finally she heard him walking by so she opened her curtains to see mike but instead she saw someone else someone who she barely knew. "Well Foxy i guess your a little jumpy since you've been fixed ay." said looking at foxy. "hello there Miss how ye be this fine evening?" Foxy said trying to act like she was just a robot. "I'm good Captain just looking around making sher everything is normal what about you?" replied. "ye say ye been lookin around ay have ye seen me sword? if ye find it and bring it to me i shall reward ye." Foxy proposed. "well captain I'll keep an eye out." joked Foxy slowly closed her curtains and laid on the floor then herd the curtains open. foxy looked at in her doorway. "i found your sword captain." said clearly having fun. "ah me sword thanks miss here's ye reward foxy took the sword and handed some chocolate coins. walked out of the building then Mike walked in he fiddled with the computer then the power went out. Foxy looked at the stage and saw Freddy was gone she glanced down the hall and saw Freddy walk into the security office. as mike walked past Foxy tried to warn him but knew she really couldn't do anything. mike walked in his office and sat down. he heard the doors slam shut then something grabbed him then throw him to the wall. Freddy looked at him and said. "calm down mike i won't kill you if i did Foxy would rip me apart i just wanna talk and give you some information."


	9. Chapter 9

Freddy Fazbears pizza closed

the next night mike walked into the pizzeria he looked at the store closing sign on the door he then looked around only to see the front lobby it was empty as always but he felt there was something missing the then walked to the main room he looked at the empty stage then quickly looked to pirates cove he saw the curtains shut and the out of order sign still in front of it he ran to it and flung the curtains open to see another empty stage his heart dropped to his feet knowing Foxy and the others were probably scraped and gone forever "hello mike i was just about to call" a feminine voice said mike knew it was and he didn't care "she's fine we had to ship her and the rest to a warehouse until someone can reopen this place someday" said looking around the room then back at mike "so i guess i'll never see her again" mike assumed "probably not but there's always that chance u might she's a machine mike not a real person let go" said as mike took off his security badge dropped it and walked out of the building picked up the badge and whispered "i'm sorry mike" then locked the pizzeria up for the last time


	10. The End

**i hope u all enjoyed Foxy's Fun Dolly's Difference is now available go check it out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well if you have read this far i guess I'm a half decent writer if you like this story I will write another like it much like my new Story** **New and Improved** **witch I will be posting the first chapter of soon if you like my writing but don't really like this type of story check out my others** **Dolly's Difference** **and** **Dolly's resurrection** **as always i hope you enjoyed and ill see you later**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok iv been writing my other stories such as New and Improved and Dolly's resurrection but when i looked at this story and saw over 10.000 people read it i decided to redo it a better longer Foxys Fun i am also starting my FNAF one shots on wattpad those are going to my little kinks much like mangle x reader or toy bonnie x mangle random things like that i may have a collection here as well.**


End file.
